The present invention is directed to novel pharmaceutical compositions containing a hypotensive agent and a decarboxylase inhibitor.
The hypotensive agents of the present invention comprise agents, other than phenylalanine and reserpine type compounds, which are known to be effective in treating hypertension in humans. The decarboxylase inhibitor is encompassed in the class of hydrazino phenyl propionic acid compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,536; U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,827 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,415. Combinations of this hydrazino phenylpropionic acid type decarboxylase inhibitor with reserpine or phenylalanine type hypertensive agents are disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 737,907 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,585.
It has now been discovered that the combination of the aforesaid non-phenylalanine, non-reserpine hypotensive agents with the hydrazino-phenyl propionic acid type decarboxylase inhibitors affords enhanced anti-hypertensive activity.